Ambigu
by Scalytta
Summary: [Oneshot 4 : Which Position Are You?] Gara-gara Yorozuya sialan, Hijikata harus menjawab pertanyaan memalukan. / Awas Ambigu / Kumpulan ficlets dan oneshot / HijiGinHiji / Mind to RnR?
1. You Can't be Serious, Right?

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rate : K+ (Rating berubah sesuai chapter)  
**

 **Warning : HijiGinHiji, Ambigu, ngaco, self beta, typo(s)  
**

 **Fanfic ini nantinya akan diisi dengan kumpulan ficlet/oneshot Gintama dalam berbagai genre. Jadi, setiap chapter kemungkinan akan berubah tag genre dan ratingnya hehe~**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Lepaskan. Tidak ada artinya lagi, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan retoris, yang seharusnya memang tak perlu jawaban. Nyatanya, pria yang menggenggam tangannya erat itu masih mau repot-repot memberi jawaban meski hanya bisikan terbata.

"-arti."

"Hah?" Mata merahnya mengerling tajam, pria ini, apa dia serius?! Sakata Gintoki memutar kepala sembilan puluh derajat hingga dapat melihat ekspresi pria yang masih mencoba mencegahnya pergi. Tatapan seriusnya berubah menjadi belalak tak percaya tatkala menemukan emosi yang terpasang di wajah Hijikata Toushiro. Ragu, tak rela, bersalah.

"A- aku bilang itu sangat berarti!" katanya—Hjikata kemudian, keras dan jelas.

Menghela napas, sosok yang sedikit lebih besar itu menepis genggaman di tangannya paksa. Perasaan kecewa ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Jadi begitu. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah apa yang coba ia lakukan untuk pria itu, laki-laki ini masih tak bisa—tak rela melepaskan atau bahkan melupakan _nya_ , huh?

Ia angkat benda yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke depan wajah pria berponi V. Mata _crimson_ miliknya tajam, dingin. Perlahan, dia goyangkan benda itu ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Benar, ia akan lakukan apapun. Jika memang keputusan Hijikata Toushiro adalah ini, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkannya, menghancurkan harapan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Jika memang Hijikata Toushiro masih belum bisa _bebas_ dari apa yang membelenggunya, maka Gintoki rela untuk menghancurkan sumber belenggu itu.

 _Meskipun itu berarti Hijikata akan membencinya._

 _Meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengambil peran antagonis._

.

"Benda ini," tangan diangkat makin tinggi.

.

"Aku akan," tenaga difokuskan pada pergelangan.

.

"MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, sang pria berambut perak melemparkan benda di telapaknya keras-keras ke lantai. Tak cukup, ia injak benda itu seakan-akan bentuk kecil tak bersalah yang sedari tadi coba dilindungi adalah hal paling menjijikkan di dunia. Pria berambut hitam membelalak. Ditatapnya horor dan putus asa benda paling berharga di dunia. Tangannya menggapai udara kosong. Astaga, setega itukah Sakata Gintoki? Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, mencoba menemukan suara di tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia berteriak histeris.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! ROKOK TERAKHIRKUUU!"

.

Cuih. Rasakan itu! Dasar _nicotine_ _addict_!

Gintoki berjalan santai melewati Hijikata yang sibuk mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan tembakau yang sudah tak terbentuk. Salah sendiri, dia yang minta bantuan agar bisa berhenti merokok, dia sendiri yang melanggar. Dia pikir bagaimana rasanya bekerja seminggu penuh mengurus mayora itu tanpa hasil, hah?!

/ _End_

 _._

* * *

 _A/N :_ Tadinya, ini merupakan prompt dari teman saya, prompt-nya adalah, "Lepaskan. Tidak ada artinya lagi, 'kan?" Saya minta prompt untuk latihan bikin angst, karena entah mengapa, sejak saya menghuni fandom ini, saya jadi tidak bisa lagi membuat fic _angst_. Teman saya pun dengan baik hatinya memberikan sebuah kalimat _angst_ agar saya lebih mudah mengeksekusinya. Tapi lihatlah, saya malah ngetroll gini :"D _Gomenasai~_

 _._

 _Yosh, mind to read and review? Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^_

 _See you in next chap~_


	2. Reports from Saito Shimaru

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Ambigu** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : T+ (Rating berubah sesuai chapter)  
**

 **Warning : HijiGinHiji, Ambigu, ngaco, self beta, typo(s)**

 **[Awas ambigu]**

 **Fanfic ini nantinya akan diisi dengan kumpulan ficlet/oneshot Gintama dalam berbagai genre. Jadi, setiap chapter kemungkinan akan berubah tag genre dan ratingnya hehe~**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Reports from Saito Shimaru**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Suatu hari di markas Shinsengumi]

"Sougo, apa kau melihat Shimaru? Sudah saatnya bagi kita bertiga untuk berpatroli."

Menguap lebar, Okita Sougo membuka penutup matanya dan menjawab, "Hmm… Aku tak tahu. Mungkin Shimaru- _niisan_ sedang di ruangannya."

Kondo terdiam sejenak. Dagunya ia pegang tanpa sadar. Mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, ia segera pergi menuju ruangan Saito Shimaru diikuti oleh Sougo.

.

Ruangan itu sunyi. Tak ada tanda kehidupan yang berarti. Sougo dengan santai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeriksa sekitar. Sedangkan Kondo sibuk berteriak memanggil nama Shimaru.

"Kondo- _san,_ lihat apa yang kutemukan!" kata Sougo tiba-tiba. Dia tengah duduk di depan meja dan memegang sebuah lembaran kertas putih. Kondo segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Sougo?"

"Ini surat pengunduran diri. Di sini tertulis kalau Shimaru- _niisan_ lebih baik berhenti dari Shinsengumi dari pada harus berpatroli di daerah Kabuki- _cho_ dan markas pada malam hari," jelas komandan divisi satu itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki bermata merah tak menjawab. Ia justru membuka buku bersampul hijau yang diduga adalah sebuah buku laporan. Penasaran, Kondo dan Sougo saling menatap kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

 _Pasti ada suatu petunjuk di sini._

Mereka pun mulai membaca deretan demi deretan tulisan yang tertera. Dan seperti biasa, isi dari buku tersebut lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai diari ketimbang kumpulan laporan penyelidikan. Meski begitu, mereka tetap membacanya tanpa banyak berkomentar sampai akhirnya mata mereka menangkap sebuah laporan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Isinya begini...

.

.

* * *

Hari ke-X bulan ke-Y,

Aku mendapat tugas untuk berpatroli di sekitar markas Shinsengumi Z. Ketika sedang mengecek di lingkungan sekitar ruang wakil komandan, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Penasaran, aku pun berjalan mendekat Z, takut kalau-kalau ada penyusup di sini. Semakin dekat, aku mulai menyadari bahwa suara itu menyerupai sebuah erangan (atau desahan?). Yang jelas suara itu bukanlah dimiliki oleh wakil komandan Z. Tapi entah kenapa suara itu begitu familiar Z. Seperti aku pernah meminta bantuan kepada orang ini. Karena aku merasa semakin penasaran, akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip Z. Pintu ruangan wakil komandan aku geser sedikit, membuatku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana...

"H- Hiji- Pelan-pelan.. ugh..."

"Ssst... Kau yang pelankan suaramu."

"Bukan itu bodoh- argh!"

 _..._ _... nanimo... mienakatta Z*_

 _._

 _._

"..."

"..."

"APA YANG TERJADI OIIIII?!"

"Oh iya, malam itu bukannya _Danna**_ mampir ke sini?"

"JADI APA YANG TERJADI? APAKAH TOUSHI ME- ME—,"

"Oke, kita baca laporan setelahnya."

"OIIII!"

.

.

* * *

Hari ke-X bulan ke-Y,

Hari ini aku berpatroli di lingkungan Kabuki-Cho Z. Aku sengaja menghindari berpatroli di markas karena aku takut kembali memergoki _Fukucho_ melakukan hal-hal _itu_ dengan Yorozuya- _san_.

(JADI TOUSHI BENAR-BENAR ME- ME—)

Malam ini, suasana Kabuki-Cho tetaplah ramai seperti biasa Z. Namun hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tentu saja, aku merasa suasana ini dapat membantuku untuk melupakan kejadian semalam Z. Aku terus berjalan dengan santai mengelilingi jalanan malam kota ini sampai kemudian aku mendengar sebuah teriakan. Refleks, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju asal suara tersebut Z. Langkah kakiku membawaku pada sebuah gang kecil yang begitu gelap. Suara tadi telah lenyap, seakan ada orang lain yang mencegah agar sang korban tidak bersuara. Menyiapkan pedang di genggaman, aku pun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gang tersebut Z.

"Mmhh.. mmmhh!"

"Kau ingin kita ketahuan sedang melakukan hal semacam ini di luar hm?"

"Mhh..."

"Wow, Yorozuya, kau menyempit. Tak kusangka kau—ngh, menikmati hal semacam ini."

...

 _... nanimo... mi_ _e_ _nakatta Z_

.

.

"MAKANYA, APA YANG TERJADIIIIII?!"

.

.

 _[End]_

* * *

 _._

* Artinya adalah 'Aku tak melihat apapun, Z'

** Itu panggilannya Okita ke Gintoki yang artinya pemilik sebuah warung/toko/usaha.

A/N : Muehehehehe #kabur

RnR Please? ^^

See you in next chap~


	3. F-ck You!

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Ambigu** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : M (Rating berubah sesuai chapter)  
**

 **Warning : Explicit language, sedikit spoiler Rakuyou Arc, HijiGinHiji, Ambigu, breaking the fourth wall, ngaco, self beta, typo(s)**

 **[Awas ambigu]**

 **Fanfic ini nantinya akan diisi dengan kumpulan ficlet/oneshot Gintama dalam berbagai genre. Jadi, setiap chapter kemungkinan akan berubah tag genre dan ratingnya hehe~**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : F*ck you!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pintu kamar digeser terbuka secara kasar. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus tampan berseragam Shinsengumi. Ekspresi kesal dan marah terpampang jelas di garis wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan stok mayonesku!" teriaknya—pada satu-satunya penghuni kamar itu. Yang diteriaki bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari dunia lain yang disebut alam mimpi. Mengerjapkan mata malas, Sakata Gintoki menguap lebar serasa berkata, "Berisik! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak pagi-pagi begini? Mengganggu tidur orang, tahu!"

"Ini sudah sore keriting bodoh!" balasnya—Hijikata Toushiro—pedas.

"Yang lebih penting, di mana kau sembunyikan mayones-mayonesku? Aku tahu kau dan Sougo bekerja sama mengerjaiku!"

Jari kelingking dimasukkan ke telinga, mengorek-korek harta karun di sana. Menguap sekali lagi, Gintoki menjawab, "Oh, kalau itu, sudah kujual semua. Lumayan lah untuk menambah penghasilanku hehe~."

Hijikata menatap tak percaya. Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu? Pertama dia mencuri semua koleksi berharga miliknya, sekarang dia tanpa rasa bersalah menjualnya dan mengambil semua uang itu? Yang benar saja!

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Hijikata menerjang ke arah Gintoki yang masih setengah sadar, membuat mereka berdua terbanting ke futon yang masih belum dirapikan. Hijikata berada di atas Gintoki, menindihnya. Satu tangan terkepal kuat, sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik kerah piyama sang pemilik Yorozuya kasar.

"Whoa whoa whoa…. Tenanglah sedikit, Hijikata- _kun!"_ panik Gintoki. Kedua tangan diletakkan di depan wajah Hijikata, mencoba menutupi ekspresi garang mengerikan yang semakin kentara. Gintoki kini telah sepenuhnya sadar.

Tersenyum mengejek, dia kembali berkata, "Lagipula, Souchirou- _kun_ bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun pada sampah-sampah itu. Dan lagi, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kau tidak ingat saat Dekobokko Arc? Badanmu berubah seperti babi karena sampah-sampah yang selama ini selalu kau konsumsi. Sudah saatnya kau membuka matamu, _nee?_ "

Menggeram tak terima, Hijikata sampai kebingungan ingin memaki-maki seperti apa pada makhluk tidak berguna di hadapannya. Semua jenis sumpah serapah kejam berebutan ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

" _F*ck you_!" sumpahnya emosi, akhirnya berhasil keluar.

" _F*ck you too_ ~," dibalas dengan seringaian kejam. Gintoki benar-benar sangat menikmati bermain-main dengan amarah sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu.

Untuk sesaat, wajah Hijikata diselimuti warna merah pekat—entah karena marah atau malu—dan ekspresi _shock_. Alisnya mengkerut, tanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras, kemudian….

" _F*ck you harder!"_

"Eh?"

Jelas saja Sakata Gintoki tidak dapat menduga balasan tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa baik dia maupun Hijikata tidak suka dengan kekalahan, tapi serius? Wakil komandan itu… serius tidak mau kalah bahkan dalam pertandingan memaki?

Oke! Maju sini!

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka saling bertukar sumpah serapah tak berguna yang kini sudah berubah arti secara total. Dan wow! Mereka tiba-tiba saja sangat jago berbahasa asing.

 _"F*ck you deep!"_

 _"F*ck you raw!"_

 _"F*ck your brain out!"_

 _"F*ck you from behind!"_

 _"F*ck you senseless!"_

 _"F*ck your mouth!"_

 _"F*ck_ *******!"

"*****!"

"*******!"

"Ahahaha… ahahahaha…."

"…."

Tiba-tiba perdebatan penuh sensor mereka terhenti mendengar suara tawa tersebut. Dua kepala menengok ke arah pintu secara bersamaan. Di sana, berdiri Sakamoto Tatsuma yang masih belum berhenti tertawa. Di sampingnya Kagura berdiri dengan telinga yang tengah ditutupi oleh kedua tangan Shinpachi. Kedua bocah tersebut memasang ekspresi seakan-akan dua makhluk yang masih saling memegangi kerah baju lawannya adalah orang-orang menjijikkan paling mesum di dunia.

Berada di belakang ketiga orang tersebut, Takasugi Shinsuke memasang ekspresi kosong.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau tidak perlu tinggal di sini lagi. Aku dan _ane-ue_ akan merawatmu baik-baik."

"Ahahaha… ahahahaha… Kintoki, tadinya aku dan Takasugi mau mengajakmu keluar, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat ahahaha… maaf mengganggu."

Kemudian mereka berempat pergi.

"..."

Keheningan menyelimuti, sampai akhirnya otak mereka berdua berhasil memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata mereka membulat secara bersamaan.

"ARRRGGGHHH! APA YANG TELAH KAULAKUKAN?! Otae pasti akan membunuhku! Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan mereka!" teriaknya seraya menarik rambut keritingnya sendiri kuat-kuat.

"Haha… tamat sudah riwayatku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar melihat dunia." Berbeda dengan lelaki berambut lurus yang kini telah _rusak_.

"Oi! Jangan putus asa semudah itu, bodoh!"

"Diam! Ini semua gara-gara kau brengsek!"

Kerah masing-masing kembali ditarik lawan.

"Haaah?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kalau saja kau tidak membalas makianku, tidak akan seperti ini dasar Mayora!"

"Kalau kau tidak menjual stok mayonesku, aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini, keriting busuk!"

"Diam kau!"

"Jadi apa? Haruskah aku mengganti identitasku? Haruskah aku mengundurkan diri sebagai wakil komandan Shinsengumi?"

"Ide yang bagus, Hijikata- _san._ Kalau perlu, aku bisa membantumu _mengundurkan diri_ dari dunia ini."

Tiba-tiba saja, jendela kamar terbuka lebar. Menampilkan Okita Sougo dengan seragam lengkap beserta Bazooka di pundaknya. Siap untuk ditembakkan.

Hijikata menengok dan berteriak, "KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?!"

BOOM

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

Sakamoto dan Takasugi berjalan santai mengitari Kabuki- _cho_.

"Ahahaha… ahahahaha… Aku sudah menduga kalau Kintoki _belok_. Terlebih lagi, dengan polisi itu? Tidak disangka. Ahahaha ahahahaha…"

Takasugi hanya diam. _Kiseru_ dihisap dalam-dalam. Menatap lurus ke depan, dia bergumam sendiri.

"Aku kira dulu aku yang ingin dia ****. Mengecewakan."

"Aha—eh?"

.

.

/ _Really End/_

* * *

 _._

 _A/N : How?_ Maaf makin ngaco =w=V Dan ini tidak bisa disebut drabble lagi karena terlalu panjang wwww.

Oh iya, scene ini _setting_ nya setelah Rakuyou Arc dan tentang maksud Takasugi di akhir, bisa dibaca manga Gintama chapter 574 ^^ hehe. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview/fave/follow fic ini di chap sebelumnya~

L _ast but not least, mind to RnR?_

 _See you in next chap~_

[Edited : Saya ubah temanya jadi kumpulan ficlet karena dari chapter lalu selalu ngelanggar jumlah maksimal word lol]


	4. Which Position Are You?

Mereka ada di luar, tepatnya di pinggir jalan raya. Di mana ketika ia sedang berpatroli bersama dengan Sougo, segerombol manusia, amanto, dan robot berbondong-bondong berlari ke arahnya. Otaknya belum sempat memproses _kepopulerannya_ yang begitu tiba-tiba, namun wajahnya sudah terlanjur terkena tendangan maut dari seorang Yato yang merasa anaknya telah dinodai oleh dirinya. Disusul dengan puluhan pertanyaan—dan teriakan—dari masing-masing individu setelah mereka berhasil mempersempit jarak dan memenjaranya dalam sebuah lingkaran manusia. Saat ini, ia tengah dikerubungi orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang penasaran akan hubungannya dengan seseorang.

"Oi mayora sialan, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Gin _-chan_?!"

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Sakata Gintoki.

Orang-orang tidak akan seheboh ini kalau-kalau _partner_ yang dipilihnya adalah orang lain. Mungkin. Karena itu mereka berdua memilih untuk merahasiakan segala hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Entah orang-orang ini tahu dari mana, yang jelas, setelah dirinya berhasil mengatasi rasa sakit luar biasa di hidungnya—sepertinya berdarah—akibat tendangan barusan, pikirannya secara perlahan mulai memproses gambaran situasi yang tengah ia alami. Dia sedang diinterogasi.

Ada Shinpachi, Kagura, robot yang ditaksir Yamazaki, cewek kucing—itu cewek?—, ninja mesum, bahkan ada Kondo- _san_ yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Shimura Tae. Sebentar, apa itu Madao? Dan kenapa ada seorang bajak laut yang sangat mirip dengan buronan pemerintah?

"Bukan buronan pemerintah, tapi Kapten Katsura!"

 _Tuh_ , bahkan namanya mirip.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat jelaskan pada kami!" Kali ini, Madao buka suara. Hanya perasaannya atau memang ada sirat kecemburuan di nada bicaranya?

Menghela napas panjang, dia pun bertanya, "Tunggu, apa maksud kalian? Tiba-tiba datang dan menerorku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas."

"Alah, tidak usah berpura-pura!"

"Oi, sudah jujur saja!"

" _Ano_ , Hijikata- _san_ , Gin- _san_ tadi keceplosan dan lari begitu saja. Kemudian kami tidak sengaja melihatmu ketika sedang mencarinya. Maaf membuatmu bingung."

Penjelasan mendadak dari Shinpachi membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro, _tercyduk_ di siang bolong.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Ambigu** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : T+ (Rating berubah sesuai chapter)  
**

 **Warning : Mentions of sex, HijiGinHiji, slight GinMadao, ambigu, ngaco, self beta, typo(s)**

 **[Awas ambigu]**

 **Fanfic ini nantinya akan diisi dengan kumpulan ficlet/oneshot Gintama dalam berbagai genre. Jadi, setiap chapter kemungkinan akan berubah tag genre dan ratingnya hehe~**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Which Position Are You?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Ngomong-omong, Hijikata- _san_ , posisimu di atas atau di bawah?"

Hijikata hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hah? Posisi apa?"

"Oi Toshi, masa kau tidak paham? Sudah jelas posisi ketika kau dan Gin- _san_ tengah * _piip*_ dan _*piip*_. Aku sih yakin kalau Gin- _san_ ada di atas. Tapi membayangkan orang seperkasa dia berada di bawah kemudian di * _piip* *piip* *piip*_ sepertinya asik juga. Kyaaaaa! Aku jadi ter _*piiiip*_ —,"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Toshi, hah?"

Mencoba mengabaikan panas yang menjalar sampai telinga berkat perkataan penuh sensor ninja masokis gila itu, Hijikata lebih memilih memprotes panggilan yang didapatnya secara sembarangan. Lagipula, apa maksudnya posisi? Kenapa mereka ingin tahu kegiatannya di ranjang bersama _Yorozuya_? Itu kan privasi!

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya. Toshi memang sedikit lebih ramping, tapi kupikir dia cocok berada di atas."

"Hee, keduanya bisa saja berada di atas. Tapi mungkin _Danna_ akan lebih dominan karena dia S."

"Gin- _chan_ itu manja. Dia pasti di bawah."

"Tunggu, Kagura- _chan_ , darimana kau mengerti istilah-istilah seperti itu?"

"Orang seperti Sakata lebih cocok ada di atas."

"Menurut data saya, Hijikata- _san_ maupun Gintoki- _sama_ sama-sama tipe dominan."

"Hmm yah, dari dulu Gintoki memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi aku yakin dia lebih suka posisi atas."

"Tapi Hijikata- _san_ harga dirinya tinggi. Mungkin saja Gin- _san_ akan mengalah."

"Gin- _san_ ada di atas, kok. Aku pernah jadi korbannya."

Semua orang mendadak terdiam dan menatap Hazegawa Taizo.

"Apa? Aku hanya bicara seadanya!"

Memilih mengabaikan Madao, diskusi panas mereka kembali berlanjut. Tidak menyadari bahwa Hijikata tengah menahan sakit kepala—dan rasa malu luar biasa—mendengarkan celotehan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Daripada kita terus berdebat, lebih baik kita menunggu jawaban dari orangnya langsung," Tama menengahi.

"Benar, Hijikata- _san_ , lebih cepat menjawab lebih baik." Senyum manis dipasang. Otae mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya orang yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kenapa, Hijikata- _san_? Merasa malu hingga akhirnya ingin mati saja? Perlu bantuan?"

"Diam kau, dasar sadis! Oke, oke, akan aku jawab, puas?" jawab Hijikata pada akhirnya. Dia tidak berhenti memijit kening. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau mereka tidak juga mendapat jawaban pasti, orang-orang itu tidak akan segan menerornya hingga mereka puas. Memangnya sepenting itukah posisi— _uhum—_ bercinta?

Posisi, ya. Posisi? Posisi ketika di ranjang? Ah, posisi itu rupanya.

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan menyingkirkan harga diri yang ia punya, Hijikata berkata setengah berbisik, memastikan suaranya tidak terlalu lantang namun dapat didengar oleh mereka dengan jelas, " _Yorozu_ —Gintoki lebih suka ketika aku ada di bawah."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Oh."

Semua orang yang tadi memenjaranya dalam lingkaran kini pergi begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"HANYA ITU REAKSI KALIAN?!"

.

* * *

.

Gintoki bingung. Tidak mengerti. Pasalnya, setelah akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menampakkan diri setelah bersembunyi dari muka bumi dan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, yang didapat justru bukan reaksi yang ia bayangkan.

Laki-laki itu menebak jika mereka berhasil mengorek hubungannya lewat Hijikata, dan sudah bersiap untuk menerima tanggapan memalukan, atau kaget, atau tidak percaya. Yang ada, kini Shinpachi melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum aneh dan Kagura malah menatapnya kotor.

"Aku sudah menduga, sih. Hijikata- _san_ memang tipe yang lebih bisa mengalah. Gin- _san_ beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Hah?"

Mengalah apanya, coba?

"Gin- _chan_ , jadi ternyata kau yang menodai, bukan dinodai? _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi laki-laki seperti ini!" Kagura berlari sembari menangis.

"Siapa menodai siapa?!"

Seorang ninja mesum mendadak muncul dari atap, kacamata ia benarkan.

"Gin- _san_ , kalau akhirnya kau ada di atas, kenapa tidak denganku saja? Percuma kau berubah homo kalau ujung-ujungnya kau ingin _*piiip* *piiip* *piiip*_! Denganku juga bisa, kan?!"

Kenapa semua orang mendadak menyalahkannya? Kenapa seakan-akan dia melakukan dosa besar? Kenapa ia merasa sudah memperkosa Hijikata?

Lagipula, apa salahnya kalau dia ada di atas? Memangnya tidak boleh? Apa hanya Sakata Gintoki yang tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki dan menjadi _seme_ nya? Apa gara-gara skandalnya dengan Madao?

Tunggu, di atas? Dia ada di _atas_?

Sepertinya Gintoki perlu bertemu dengan Hijikata sekarang juga.

.

* * *

.

"Oi Mayora, jelaskan semua ini!"

Hijikata Toushiro menatap lelah. Ada apa lagi?

"Kenapa semua orang di dunia mendadak ingin mendapat penjelasan dariku? Apa Gugel sudah tidak berfungsi? Bukannya masih ada Yahuut yang masih bisa dipakai?"

Sakata Gintoki berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresinya serius, seakan benar-benar menunggu penjelasan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apalagi yang butuh dijelaskan. Lagipula, ini semua kan salah Gintoki sehingga pecinta mayones itu harus repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan memalukan.

"Semua orang tiba-tiba menganggapku seperti laki-laki brengsek. Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Hah? Bukannya kau memang brengsek?"

"Oi!" Gintoki emosi. Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat.

Hijikata kembali menatap lelah, ekspresinya memohon untuk menyudahi pembahasan ini. Dia juga sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Biarkan dia istirahat untuk hari ini, ayolah!

Hening selama setengah detik.

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, penjelasan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seakan mendapat ijin, dikeluarkannya segala pikiran yang sejak tadi membebani.

"Kan sudah kubilang, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka? Aku _di atas_? Maksudmu apa? Dan kenapa orang-orang bersikap seakan-akan aku adalah penjahat kelamin? Bukan aku yang dulu memperkosamu, tapi sebaliknya!"

Hijikata _bingung_ , Gintoki itu _ngomong_ apa?

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang mereka tanyakan?"

"Posisiku di atas atau di bawah."

"Lalu kenapa kaujawab aku yang di atas?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau paling suka melakukannya ketika aku ada di bawah?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Posisi _sex_. Favoritmu itu ketika kau _menunggangiku_ , 'kan?"

Gintoki menepuk jidat.

.

.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _._

 _A/N :_ Halo, bertemu lagi di kumpulan _oneshot_ ambigu ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak menyangka akan kembali mem- _post_ cerita di sini. Tapi ide memang tidak bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya. Mendadak membayangkan Hijikata yang baru pertama kali belok, masih polos soal hal-hal berbau _yaoi_ dan ga _ngeh_ posisi apa yang dimaksud rasanya menarik juga. Lahirlah _chapter_ ga jelas ini hahaha.

Dan yap, diberi tag HijiGinHiji untuk keambiguan posisi mereka lol.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview/fave/follow fic ini di chap sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu lewat pm karena sinyal yang terlalu ngajak ribut.

.

L _ast but not least, mind to RnR?_

 _See you in next chap~_

 ** _Scalytta_**

 ** _[Edited : Membenarkan beberapa kesalahan penulisan]_**


End file.
